A Real Fairy (Fairy Tail x OC)
by Timerisa
Summary: Fairy Tail x OC (Not self-insert, don't worry, I've used this character in a number of stories before) (Warning: My writing isn't very good). This is a story about 2 worlds. Our world, the "real" world, and their world, the world of Fairy Tail. This is a story about a girl who can travel between the two worlds. But what happens when she tells her best friend about it? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth West. Named after her grandmother, Eliza Liz Beth, which was her grandmother's maiden name, Elizabeth took pride in her name. She cherished it and always told everyone how she got it. One day, when Elizabeth was 12, her grandmother died. Elizabeth never shared the origin of her name again.

However, this also caused something amazing to happen. Something Elizabeth never could have imagined. Elizabeth was watching her favorite anime, Fairy Tail, and everything was normal. Well, normal for her since her grandmother died. Elizabeth had lived with her parents, but her grandmother and grandfather also lived in her home. Her grandfather moved out after her grandmother died, because the house reminded him of her, so it was deathly quiet except for the voices of the anime characters.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Nothing around her was moving except for the characters on her laptop. Her mother didn't move as she held a plate in her hand under the sink. The sink wasn't moving, either. Her father wasn't turning the pages of the newspaper. He wasn't even blinking. Time had frozen! _How?_ Elizabeth thought. _And why? Why is Fairy Tail still running if time is frozen? More importantly...how am I moving?_ Elizabeth screamed, knowing nobody could hear her.

Slowly, a portal opened up. _W-What's going on?_  
Elizabeth walked through the portal, hoping there would be an answer. The portal then transported her to Fairy Tail! _I'm in Fairy Tail?!_ Elizabeth was both thrilled and horrified to be standing in the middle of the guild hall with a Fairy Tail guild mark! Everyone was saying hello to her, and she almost exploded with joy every time. However, in the world of Fairy Tail, as Elizabeth quickly realized, her name was Hikari. Hikari...something. What was her last name? Eventually, she figured it out. She was Hikari Myst, member of Fairy Tail and Team Natsu! How had she figured it out? Shifting between the Fairy Tail world and the "real" world several times! Yes, "Hikari" had been doing it for years. She also realized that the frozen time kept time from passing in the "real" world, so nobody would know she was gone. Now, she was 15.

One day, Elizabeth went to the guild to find Loke flirting with Lucy.  
Hikari rolled her eyes. "Loke, how long are you gonna keep this up?"  
"Hey, Hikari, aren't you looking fine today?" Loke had completely ditched Lucy.  
"I'm not!" Hikari was about ready to punch him in the face. Being "Hikari" definitely had its downsides.  
"Of course you're looking hot today, beautiful. Can I see more of that face tonight?"  
"NEVER!"  
Both Hikari and Lucy sighed.  
"He's so annoying..."  
"He is. I wish he would just pick a girl and stop being a flirt. It really gets on my nerves."  
Time froze, and that was Hikari's cue. The "episode" was over, and she could go back to the "real" world. Hikari went through the portal and became normal Elizabeth again, not Hikari. She wished she could stay Hikari forever. However, now she was Elizabeth, and she was getting ready for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth sighed as she carried her algebra textbook. It wasn't actually that heavy, it just felt that way because she dreaded it. Elizabeth looked forward to recess. She went to a K-12 school, so there was everything on the playground from slides to swingsets. Elizabeth usually just talked with her best friend, Jasper. Since she was friends with Jasper and Jasper was a boy, everyone thought they were dating. Everyone thought that they were in love, everyone thought that they had a "thing", everyone thought that over the weekends they- ((NSFW))

Finally, recess came. Elizabeth was so happy. Jasper had been absent yesterday, and yesterday was Monday, so they had a lot of catching up to do.  
"Hey Jasper!" Elizabeth shouted.  
"Hey, Eliza!" Jasper ran up to her. Elizabeth didn't mind it when people called her Eliza, but it wasn't her favorite either.  
"So, what did you do over the weekend and why were you absent yesterday?"  
"I didn't do much over the weekend, and I was sick. I just stayed home and watched Fairy Tail."  
Elizabeth smiled. "So, who would you say is your favorite character? My favorite character is Lucy, she's really cool!"  
"Your favorite character is Lucy? Why not Hikari? She's ten times awesomer than Lucy will ever be!"  
Elizabeth tried not to blush. Her best friend's favorite character was...her, and he didn't even realize it was her! She enjoyed the compliment but couldn't show it. So, she had to be indirect. "I bet Hikari would love to hear that!"  
"I love Fairy Tail so much! I would love to be a part of it!" Jasper grinned. "But I know it's not possible."  
Elizabeth could feel it. Time would stop soon. She mentally counted all the ways this could go wrong, but she took a chance. She hadn't even done it before, so she wasn't even sure it would work. Elizabeth touched Jasper's shoulder just in time. Time froze.  
"Jasper?" Elizabeth said quietly.  
"Eliza, what's going on? Eliza, why is time frozen? Eliza, why-"  
"Okay. So it did work. Jasper, I'm going to bring you somewhere you've never been before. Somewhere incredible. Somewhere you'd love to go to. Fairy Tail." Elizabeth felt a hint of fear and regret. This was a little dangerous, having someone else know her secret. At least she thought so.  
"You're bringing me to Fairy Tail? You can do that?"  
"Yes. I can. I've been doing it for years and I think what I reveal to you is going to shock you even more. Take my hand and don't let go."


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth walked through the portal with her friend Jasper. When they got to Fairy Tail, everyone greeted Jasper the way they had Elizabeth - as if they knew him before.  
"Hey, Hikari! Oh! You're...Ryo! You haven't been to the guild in forever, Ryo!"  
"Hi Hikari! Hi Ryo."  
 _So his Fairy Tail name must be Ryo. I wonder how long before he catches on I'm Hikari?_  
 _Ryo?_ Japer wondered. _That must be my name here. And Elizabeth...where's...HOLY -! Elizabeth is Hikari?_  
Hikari smiled at Ryo. Ryo looked shocked. It felt like a dream to him.  
"Hey Ryo, wanna talk to Natsu?" Hikari offered.  
"YES!" There were stars in Ryo's eyes. He was excited.  
Hikari and Ryo walked over to Natsu.  
"Hey, Natsu!" Hikari said.  
"Oh, hi Hikari! I didn't even notice you come in here! RYO! You're here too? That's great!"  
Ryo couldn't believe all his favorite "characters" from Fairy Tail were now his friends. He was awestruck.  
"Hey, Natsu! Yeah, Hikari and I...came in together." Ryo looked at Hikari, as if to ask "Was that okay, Eliz- Hikari? Did I mess up? He's not suspicious, is he?"  
"Well, cool! Glad you're here, both of you!"  
Suddenly, Lucy came up to Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu! Ready to go on that mission you promised to go with me? I really need the rent money!"  
"Oh yeah! Yeah, just give me a sec."  
Happy flew up to Natsu. "Aye! Lucy, this is Ryo. He hasn't really shown up at the guild a lot, so you haven't been introduced yet."  
"Hey, Ryo. I'm Lucy. Friend of Hikari? She's really cool!"  
"Lucy. Yeah, Hikari is really amazing."  
"In llllllllllooooveeeee!"  
"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Hikari yelled.  
"A-Aye!" If there were two people Happy was scared of, it was Erza and Hikari. Natsu and Gray were, too, but nobody else was. Well, sometimes people were terrified of Erza, but Hikari was a little less...terrifying. However, the difference between them was small for Natsu, Happy, and Gray. Hikari laughed.  
"Happy. Were you bothering Hikari and Ryo?" Erza came in, as if on cue. Happy said nothing.  
"Don't worry, Erza. I got him this time." Hikari smiled as she snatched Happy.  
"Aaah! Natsu, help me! Hikari's got me!"  
"WHY YOU, YOU, LITTLE..."  
Happy screamed.  
"You annoying little cat!" Hikari smiled and hugged Happy.  
Happy looked shocked. _Is Hikari in a good mood?_  
 _If J- Ryo. Gotta get used to that. If Ryo weren't here, I would have kicked him to the moon and back. I don't want to traumatize him too much, though, now that he knows it isn't just a cartoon._  
Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left. Time froze again, and Hikari and Ryo left.  
When they got back through the portal, though...  
"Did that just happen?" Jasper cried. "Is it really real? Is this a dream? Are you really Hikari Myst?"  
"Shhh!" Elizabeth replied. "People can hear you. Time's been unfrozen since we got back."  
"Oh, right, sorry. What the heck just happened?" Jasper whispered.  
"You went into the world of Fairy Tail and became Ryo. I went with you and I became Hikari. Yes, I am the real Hikari. Yes, really."  
"WOW!"  
"Volume!"  
"Right. Wow..."  
Recess ended. Jasper and Elizabeth walked back inside the school.

When Elizabeth got home from school, she went straight to her room. She decided to write in her diary early, because what had happened made her feel so many things. She wasn't sure she should have done something like that, because of how it could have turned out.  
 **Dear diary,  
Today, I went to Fairy Tail as usual. But unlike usual, I took Jasper with me! I don't think that was a good idea, but it turned out fine! Nobody died, the world didn't explode, he's here now...but there was still the possibility of that not being the outcome. What if someone had died? What if the world had exploded? What if he hadn't gotten back here? More importantly, is he going to ask me stuff now about being Hikari? I still don't know if I regret letting him in on the secret, though. He had fun, I had fun, and now I don't have to watch what I say around him anymore! I can talk about how much fun I had in Fairy Tail with him!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari was in the guild hall, hanging out with Lucy. Loke had just come up to the two girls. Not to talk, to flirt. "Hey, aren't you two pretty ladies? Wanna hang out tonight?"  
"If we say yes, will you leave us alone?" Hikari sighed.  
"Of course." Loke replied.  
"Fine, we'll go out with you!" Lucy agreed. She sounded annoyed, but so was Hikari.  
"Tonight it is, ladies. See you then!"  
"Hey, Loke, can I-" Lucy began. Then Loke ran away.  
"What's his deal?" Hikari asked. "He always runs away when you're around, except when he's busy being a flirt. It's kind of how Gray and Natsu run away from me whenever I get close to them in a bad mood."  
"I don't know what his problem is but it annoys me more than the flirting." Lucy began. "It's not like I hate him or anything, but I want to be able to help him. He's a friend!"  
"I agree. If I were you, I would just ask him."  
"I tried! He just runs away before I can finish!"  
"Who knows? Maybe tonight'll fix things. Maybe it's one of his tactics to get girls."  
"Who would want to date someone that's afraid of them?"  
"Loke."

Later, Hikari and Lucy went to meet Loke. The three were going to have dinner together at a restaurant.  
When they got there and had enjoyed a nice meal, Loke's face suddenly fell. He hugged Lucy and Hikari, causing them to wonder what was going on.  
"I...don't have long left to live." He said.  
"WHAT?" Hikari and Lucy asked in unison.  
Loke laughed. "That's just one of my pickup lines to get girls. Certainly got your attention, didn't it?"  
"I hate guys who do that!" Lucy cried.  
"Loke!" Hikari scolded.

After that, Hikari and Lucy hung out for a while. They went back to the guild hall in a terrible mood.  
"Hey!" Natsu began cheerfully. Then, he saw the faces of Lucy and Hikari and ran away.  
"What's got you in a mood like that?" Gray asked.  
"Loke." They replied.

That night, the two girls ran into Loke again.  
"Hey, Lucy. Hey, Hikari."  
"Loke..."  
"I know, I know. You're probably still mad at me." Loke paused. "Lucy, Hikari, do you know the sadness of a star who cannot return to the sky?"  
Lucy blushed. Hikari did a little too. Then Lucy paused. "That's one of your pick-up lines, isn't it?"  
"You got me."

Lucy and Hikari went to their apartments. Hikari's apartment in Fairy Tail was in the same building as Lucy's, so they walked home together.  
"Loke sure can be annoying, can't he?" Hikari sighed.  
"No kidding. That's the understatement of the century."  
"Hey, careful Lucy and Hikari! That's dangerous!"  
Hikari and Lucy noticed how close they were to the river. They didn't care.  
Minutes after Hikari got to her apartment and settled down, Gray came in. "Hikari! Hikari! Loke's missing!"  
"What?"  
Hikari knocked on Lucy's door. Gray said to tell her while he went looking for Loke.  
"Lucy!" Hikari called.  
"Oh, Hikari. Everything okay?"  
"Lucy, this is serious. Loke's gone missing!"  
"Wh- Wait a minute. Open, gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"  
Crux appeared.  
"Crux, I need you to look up any Celestial Spirit mages Loke's been associated with in the past!"  
"How would he..." Hikari began.  
"Trust me."  
Crux looked like he was sleeping. However, he was searching. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "He was associated with Karen Lilica!"  
"Karen Lilica?"  
"Karen Lilica!" Both girls were equally shocked.  
"Yes. I can't say much, since there's confidentiality in the Spirit World too."  
"I see. Thanks, Crux."  
Crux went back to the Spirit World.

"Lucy, where are we going?"  
"Karen's grave."  
"Why?"  
"Loke's there!"  
"What do you mean? How do you know?"  
"Because! Loke isn't Loke. He's one of the 12 Zodiac Gates. He's Leo the Lion!"  
"Wait, what?" Hikari paused. "How are you figuring all of this out?"  
"I am a Celestial Spirit mage, after all."  
"Okay, that's fair."

"Loke!" Lucy and Hikari called.  
"Hey, you found me."  
"Loke...no, your real name is Leo the Lion!"  
"How did you figure it out?"  
Hikari was amazed. Lucy was right!  
"Why aren't you in the Spirit World? Can you not go back?"  
"I can't. I broke a critical rule between human and spirit. I killed Karen with my own two hands!"  
Lucy and Hikari gasped.  
Time froze. _Geez, the episode ends here?_ Hikari thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is another universe where new Fairy Tail episodes air every day. Don't you wish that was this universe?

* * *

Elizabeth and Jasper were hanging out at recess. It was their first chance to talk since the reveal of Loke being a Celestial Spirit, and Jasper had a few questions as to why Elizabeth looked like she was being bothered by something.  
"Eliza? Is...something wrong?" Jasper asked.  
"No, it's fine, it's- not. Fairy Tail stuff."  
"Oh. I don't mind the spoilers now that I know you're Hikari, you can talk to me about it! I haven't watched the latest episode of Fairy Tail yet."  
"Well, it's called 'A Star That Can Never Return to the Sky'. Any guesses on who the star is?"  
"No idea."  
"Well, it's Loke. Or should I say Leo the Lion, a Celestial Spirit who killed his old owner and I don't even know how yet?"  
"Whoa. Loke's a Spirit? He killed his old owner?"  
"Yeah! I know it's a lot to take in. It was a lot for me to take in too! I've known Loke personally for a long time! I couldn't believe it! I still can't!"  
"There's probably something he's leaving out when he said he killed his old owner."  
"I sure hope so!"  
"Yeah, I really feel...so many things right now. I'm happy for him, that he's finally been able to tell someone. I'm sad, because he killed his old owner supposedly. I'm a little mad at him for not saying anything, and a little disgusted, but I'm also really afraid."  
"Afraid? Why?"  
"Lucy told me that if Celestial Spirits stay in the human world for too long, they die."  
"So, Loke's going to die?"  
"I hope not...he's my friend!"  
"Is he your friend, or your _friend_?"  
"FRIEND!"  
"Okay, okay. Settle down now."

About a half hour after Elizabeth got home after school, she got a text from Jasper.  
 **Hey. Saw the new ep of FT. Cant beleive Lokes a spirit!**  
Elizabeth sent a reply.  
 **Jasper, *Can't, *Believe *Loke's, and you didn't capitalize Spirit. But yeah.**  
 **Youre not one of those people whos obsessed with grammar are you?  
No, I'm just trying to make sure you don't become too not obsessed with grammar to fail English class!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari and Lucy were standing in front of Loke.  
"Loke...you don't have long left to live now, do you? How long have you been here?"  
"I've been here for three years."  
"Three yea- Loke, why can't you go back?"  
"I told you, I murdered Karen!"  
"Give us the full story!"

When Loke explained how he "killed" Karen, he began to fade.  
"And now...it is time for me to go."  
"Loke, no!" Hikari ran up to Loke.  
"Hikari! I'm going to die! There's nothing you can do! It's the rule of the Spirit World! And you're beginning to fade away with me!"  
"I don't care! I'll find a way to save you, Loke!"  
"There's no way!"  
"Loke!" Lucy cried, hugging Loke with Hikari.  
"Lucy! Hikari! No! Let go!"  
"If that's the rule of the Celestial Spirit World, we're going to change it!" Lucy and Hikari yelled as loud as they possibly could.  
Suddenly...  
The Celestial Spirit King showed up! Lucy and Hikari took a step back.  
"Whoa...Celestial Spirit King...what did we just get ourselves into?" Hikari could barely think or speak.  
"Old friend. You broke a law of the Celestial Spirit World. You can no longer return!"  
"Hold on!" Hikari shouted. "He didn't break any laws! What happened with Karen was an accident!"  
"Accident or not, he still broke the law."  
"That's stupid, mustache man! And you call yourself a king!"  
"Yeah!" Lucy stepped in. "He told us what he did for his friend Aries!"  
Suddenly, all of Lucy's Spirits appeared.  
"Unbelievable!" Hikari said. "All your gates open at once!"  
"It's no sin to have feelings for your friends!" Lucy cried. "If you fade away and die, everyone will be sad! Me, Hikari, Aries...everyone will be saddened!"  
Hikari and Loke could only stare. Lucy looked like she was ready to collapse.  
"Old friend, maybe it is the law that's in error. Very well! You can go back to the Spirit World on one condition: you'll be your friend Lucy's Celestial Spirit."  
"Yay!" Hikari cheered. _I'm happy...for Lucy. I wish I were a Celestial Spirit mage too, but no. I'm just a water mage! Still, hooray! Loke's not going to die!"_  
"You're not so bad, mustache man!" Lucy said.  
The Celestial Spirit King grinned.

"Celestial Spirit?" Gray asked.  
Loke, Hikari, and Lucy were at the guild hall.  
"Yeah. He's Leo the Lion."  
"Lion! An adult cat!" That was Happy.  
"Yeah."  
"Hey, Lucy, Hikari. I wanted to thank you." Loke said.  
"Oh, you don't have to- oh!"  
"Lucy, Hikari, Erza, Natsu, Gray...and you too, Happy. Tickets for Akane Resort!"  
"Yay!"  
Time froze. _I'm going to a resort! I can't wait! I don't wanna go back to the "real" world now but I have to!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari loved being in Fairy Tail. Especially when it involved resorts.  
Hikari, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Happy were at Akane Resort. They were on the beach at the resort, and it was a good thing Hikari brought her swimsuit! Hikari thought she heard something from behind one of the trees, but she thought it was just her imagination.

Later in the day, Hikari and everyone went into the casino area of the resort. Hikari was hanging out with Gray when...  
"Gray-sama! Juvia is here."  
This immediately caught Hikari and Gray's attention. "You're...that Phantom woman!" Hikari said.  
"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia screamed.  
Hikari remembered when she first met Juvia during the Phantom war. It was a devastating time for Fairy Tail. She had fought with Juvia alongside Gray, getting her deemed a "love rival". Hikari wasn't very effective against Juvia, since they were both water mages, but she and Gray won.

"So, I heard Phantom Lord disbanded." Gray began.  
"Yes. Juvia is now on her own."  
"So, I take it you wanna join Fairy Tail?" Hikari asked.  
"Juvia would do anything!"  
"I don't have a problem with it."  
"Neither do I. We'll have to see what Master says, though."  
"LOVE RIVAL!"  
"Whatever you say, Juvia."

Suddenly, the resort went dark. When there was light again, Erza and Happy were gone, almost everyone had been turned into cards, and Lucy was all tied up!  
Hikari was standing next to Gray. Well, where Gray was, anyway. Juvia was covering him.  
When Lucy walked over, freaking out...  
"Please remain calm." Juvia said.  
"You're...you're one of the Element 4!"  
"Wait, Lucy! She's not our enemy anymore." Gray came out from under Juvia. "Gray-sama was inside Juvia."  
"Inside you? Is that really the best way to say it?" Hikari asked.  
"Gray-sama was inside of Juvia, not Hikari."  
"Creepy!" Lucy yelled.  
"Yeah. And the enemy wouldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for her meddling."  
"More importantly, they took Erza! We need to find her!"  
Suddenly, Natsu screamed. "Hey! Don't those people know it's rude to shoot someone in the mouth? Someone could get hurt!"  
"Um, normal people would be totally knocked out." Lucy pointed out.  
"All right, let's go find Erza!"  
Time froze. _I have to go back? Now? At a time like this?_ Hikari sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth spent the entire day constantly waiting for time to freeze. She was worried about Erza. Hanging out with Jasper at recess was something Elizabeth looked forward to so she could tell him her worries.

"Hey Jasper." Elizabeth greeted.  
"Oh! Hi Eliza!"  
"Jasper, Fairy Tail."  
"Okay, what happened now?"  
"Ugh, I don't even know. I made it to the resort with everyone-"  
"Oh, cool! Did you have fun?"  
"Um, no. Everything happened so fast and the lights when out and Erza was gone and...guess who's back to say hello, by the way?"  
Jasper sighed internally. Ever since finding out his friend's secret, he had become like a counselor to her. He didn't mind, though, at least she had someone to talk to. A horrible thought crossed Jasper's mind. _Before she was able to talk to anyone about it, did she keep all her feelings about it bottled up inside herself? What about the Galuna Island arc? Or the filler Changeling episode? And...oH GOD THE PHANTOM WAR! Did she really keep the pain of a WAR hidden?_  
"I have no idea, but I bet you're going to tell me. All right, who came back?"  
"I'll give you a hint." Elizabeth put on her best Juvia impression and said "Gray-sama! Love rival! Love rival! Gray-sama! Drip drip drop, Juvia is the rain woman! Juvia is obsessed with Gray-sama! Hikari is a love rival! Gray-sama, love rival, Gray-sama!"  
"Seriously? Juvia's back?"  
"At least she's on our side now..."  
"Fairy Tail's side or Gray's side?"  
"Not my side, that's for sure. She still thinks I'm a love rival for no reason!"  
"Well, Gray did say-"  
"Are you defending her?"  
"No!" Jasper said quickly. "I mean, I was just trying to help you. You seem to find her pretty annoying, so..."  
"Really, Jasper? You know as well as I do that she gets on everyone's nerves."  
"She doesn't! I bet she doesn't annoy Gray that much!"  
"Oh come on! You really think Gray likes her, too?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Well, he doesn't."  
"How do you know?"  
"Well...I don't."  
"Well, then, there you go."


End file.
